Making him mine
by verysadmelody
Summary: A young girl name Santana she ends up getting pregnant at the age of 14 first she cried but after she found out that her boyfriend Dick Grayson would be by her side she got excited to be ter 3 mouth of having the baby she start getting e is just a kid her self... She finds out that Dick is Nighting Santana ends up becoming the next Batgirl
1. Making him mine

**My story is out now**

My first story has a young girl name _Santana she ends up getting pregnant at the age of 14 ends up telling her Mom and Dad that she pregnant after some time her Mom ends up being more okay with it then her Dad. Her Dad yells at her and stop talking to her after the fight. At first she cried but after she found out that her boyfriend Dick Grayson would be by her side she got_ excited _to be 3 mouth of having the baby she start to get is just a kid her self...what is she supposed to do?Santana ends up being by she self with the baby because Dick ends up going out of town for work all the Mom ends up getting ovarian cancer and Santana has to take care of her with her Dad ends up getting two jobs to pay for the bills for the baby and the_ _is taking care of her Mom and her baby and having a part-time job and being a full-time thinks that Dick is cheating on her and she ends up taking out all of her anger out on does not tell him why she mad at him and it end up breaking them out if Santana keeps the baby or puts it up for adoption and fine out if Santana for gives Dick for what's he's is not her age find out how old he is by reading my story..._

 **WARNING for who reads Making him mine**

Sexual Themes

Use of Alcohol

Blood and gore

Intense Violence

Under aged dating

 **I do RECOMMEND 16 AND UP not under 16 to read my story this story is for mature! If your under 16 it's your DECISIONS or your parents not mine!**

 **I do not have a PATENT!**

I do not have a patent on the characters I use in my story. I do **NOT PLAN** on getting one. I do not **OWNED** the characters use in this story. The characters are owned by DC Comics.


	2. Chapter 2 The beginning

**The beginning (Chapter 1)**

My name is Santana I'm a 14 year old girl I'm huge out with some friends we were talking about are perfect guy, "So Santana who would be your perfect guy?" "Well I would really like a nice guy and I would love if he was strong and he would love to workout you know I would like a workout buddy and he need to be smart I need someone to talk to," She laugh. "What would he look like?" "He would have blue eyes and black hair and be tall". "So a guy that never existed," she starts to laugh. "Yeah Jenny right how are you going you fine a guy like that"! "Come on Sam and Jenny there could be a guy like that"! "Yeah right," Jenny laugh... "Hey Santana lets go you said that you would go to the party with me"."Okay will go right now I'll see you tomorrow Sam" "Okay don't have to much fun at the party".

Later at the party she set by herself Jenny by the DJ dancing with a guy. I notice there a lot of older guys there as I sit there I see this guy alone reading a book at the party wow why is he reading a book at the party she thought? Having nothing to do I got up to walk to him, "hey can I sit here?" "Yeah take a sit". The blue eyed guy looks at me as I sit by him "what you reading?" "I'm reading Greek Goddesses" "Oh that's a really hard book to read." "You read it?" "Yeah the whole thing" the blue eye guy says, "One of my favorite goddesses is Artemis"! "Me to why do you like her?" "Because she the only one in the whole book that does not have powers she 100% human". "Wow I never thought it like that". "Why do you like her?" "She reminds me of my Mom". He then looks over at the DJ "I love to listen to Enya not the music there playing here! What I love Enya"! "What you do you're the first girl to tell me that"! "I am" she starts to smiles and laugh I do"! "You know it's kind of getting cold out do you what to go in to one of the rooms I can play Enya on my phone?"

"Yeah that sounds fun"! "Okay Follow me," the blue eye guy said. We walk in to the house we find a nice room, were there woes no one in their was a TV and a bed. I laydown on the bed I look up at the blue eye guy, He smiles at me then looks at his phone. "Here Enya" he puts his phone on the bed and sits on the bed next to his phone! "So your Mom is like Artemis?" "Yeah she strong like Artemis really good with archery she crazy too," "I bet your Mom not as crazy as my Mom"! He looks down with sadness. "What's… wrong?" He does not say anything he still looking down. "You can tell me anything I'm not the gossip tip"! "I never get in to trouble, I get A's, and B's, never C's, in school, and was never into what everyone else was doing". He then looks up at me, "my Mom and Dad die when I was 7, I seen them die there was nothing I could do to save them"! "Oh… I'm so sorry"! "I'm fine don't worry about me…, so you don't do what everyone else does?" "Yeah" she laugh… "I can tell"! "You can how?" "Well you were sitting by yourself whenever one was dancing and you look bored"! "Hey you were reading a book at a party"! "I didn't say I was in to what everyone was in to"! Santana start to laugh! "Oh my god I'm so happy now that I went to this party" "Knock Knock…" We both look at the door. "Who there?" "It's me Jenny we have to go now come on, I'll wait in the car for you" I then look at him, "I had a great night thanks to you" "Your welcome see you around". I smiled and walk out.

"So who was that guy you were with?, I seen you walk in to house with him he's cute"! "Oh Fuck I forgot to ask for his name"! What you talk to one of the cuts guys at the party and you didn't ask for his name"? "I'm such a moron"! "I was having so much fun I don't know why I didn't ask". "Oh having fun wow that's not like you to Fuck a guy you just meet"! "Jenny… it's not like that I didn't sleep with him, we just talked"! "Hey I don't blame you, you don't have to lie to me he a cute guy I would Fuck him to"! Santana hits her on the shoulder" "Hey… that hurt Bitch" I bet you want to" Santana laugh yeah I did He's handsome and he's smart and he has a nice body, I seen my ideal guy, I would say Thank you lord, you're awesome but I don't know his phone number and his name"! "Fuck my life" "I knew you did, maybe I'll see him again"! "I hope so"

Next week comes it was the first day of School I was going to the same school my Mother went too. I already had friends at the school, I see my best friend Sam she walks up to me all happy about something! "What's up Sam?" "Nothing just seen one of the cutes boy at this school she laughs'! "Who?" "He over there I don't know his name but he is something!" "Sam that's Ben He's not a nice guy at all"! "How do you know?" "I went out with him when I was 12"! "What you did no way, you know he could be different now"... "He's not I can tell He still that bad boy, he keep cheating on me so many times"! "I think that he like seeing me cry over him" "Just stay away from him" Santana looks at her friend seriously… "Okay I will"... "You can get someone so much batter Sam"! "Yeah okay let's go to class".

After school I went to a coffee shop name jerry's I got a black coffee I went by the window to fine a sit, I start to drink my coffee I got a text message from my Dad I look at it. he said that he going to the store and ask if I need anything I told him no I'm fine... I thought about my Dad as I did I look up from my coffee to see the blue eyes and black hair guy. I stop thinking about my Dad and smiled there he is I thought to my self! Then the dark hair guy looks at me or eyes meet for 5 second but it felt like minutes. My heart skips a beat and then I look down bushing I still can feel his eyes on me I could not help to smile... He got up and started to walk towards my table. He then ask if he could sit by me I said "yes you can"... "It's nice to see you again, My name is Dick Grayson if you would like to know"! "Oh okay hey" she laugh still bushing.. He then looks at me and laugh "So do you have name?" . "Yeah I do.." "What is it?'' I was getting shy I never get shy with guys why now! I look at his blue eyes I said ''my name is Santana Crock''! "Wow what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl..." I stop myself from looking at him I start to bush even more I was looking at my coffee smiling ''Thanks'' I'm still looking at my coffee! Then his phone rings he looks at it then looks at me. "I have to go it was nice to meet you Santana Bye"! "He gets up and leave quickly I watch him leave me, I then say to myself ''Dick Grayson Wow'' I think about him as I go home. When I get home I lay on my bed thinking of the guy at the coffee shop!

The next day after school I went to the coffee shop looking for him but he never showed up, then weeks go by I'm still going to the coffee shop after school still looking for him to show up hoping that it was not the last time seeing him, I was about to get up to go home then I see him walk in! ''There he is I say to myself'' smiling he does not see me at first so I just sit there dirking my coffee as he gets one to, he turned around to seen me then he start walking to me! "Hey Santana"! "Hey Dick"! "So do you live here?" He starts to laugh... "No I don't I just really like coffee"! "Oh okay me too"! "Can I sit?" "um… yeah"… Then we start talking for hours my Dad and Mom starts to texting me, asking where I was and telling me to go home now! I can tell that they're mad at me for being out to late I then I just turn off my phone so I don't have to hear them... The coffee shop starts to close... Then Dick ask if I would like to go for a walk? "Yeah let's go"! Where still talking it start to get really late! "Thanks for walking me home" "Goodnight Santana'' I smile, ''Goodnight Dick''. He then walks away I watch him walk away I then pull piece of paper out that had his phone number on it I then smile and walks in the house.

My parents where on the couch waiting for me. My Dad gets up, "where have you been?" "I was at the library" "It's 2:00 in the morning the library close at 8:00"! "Honey just Please tell us next time where you are my Mom say! "My phone die" I lied some more, I just keep lying, I knew that my Dad would not let me have a boyfriend so I didn't tell him about Dick! My Dad was really bad "I have work tomorrow can't be up any more I'm going to bed will talk about this tomorrow" I can here the anger in his voice! "Don't think that you stayed up that your missing school tomorrow go to bed now my Mom tells me"! I start to go to bed then I pull out the piece of paper looking at his phone number thinking about him I don't even know his age I didn't ask, I didn't tell him mine, he look older then me... I don't even know if where dating! Wow we talk for hours and this didn't come up ones! I kind of afraid to find out what if he way older then me my Dad won't let me date him! He so nice and super cute I want him so badly... uhh... she then fell uh sleep.

Then it was 8:00 am my phone was back on I then look at his phone number I start to call him he pick up "What do you need?" "Hey Dick sorry for calling you at this time I just want to hear you..." "Hey yeah it's okay I was just thinking of you do you want to go out right now?" "uhh..." I thought about for 5 second I have school but I want to see him it's just for one day I'll miss a day of school It's okay. "Yeah okay let's go"! "Okay we can go see a move and go out to eat"! "I'll see you at lucky movie theater at 10:00am"! "Okay Bye Dick" "See yeah Bye Santana"! She then huge up smiling looking for her best dress to wear!

"Hey Dick" "Hey you" "What movie do you want to see?" "I would like to see Love story" "umm... Okay I'll go get the ticks". I watch him walk away thinking about why his face look like that? After dinner with him he walk me home. "Thanks for paying for the movie and dinner you're a very nice guy I'm very lucky to have you Dick"! Dick looks at her confused "Santana?" "Yeah?" "How old are you?" I look at him thinking that if he fine out how young I am he'll won't want to date me so I lied to him I feel bad but I really want to go out with him. "I'm 22" "really you don't look 22" "Oh I think I look 22, how old are you?" "I'm 30 years old I'm 8 year older then you"... "Oh I like older men she smiles... He then looks at her Green eyes Santana then snaked her arms around his neck pecking him lightly on his lips She then pull away to look at him I didn't want to go home without feeling his lips again my lips she thought to herself but I want him to kiss me back... He then looks at me confused "Santana?" "Yeah?" I start looking at him it looks like he's thinking if this is going to be a good idea or bad idea! I still have my arm around his neck! He then leaned closer His hands were at her face caressing her lovingly he does this for at least a minute she look at his beautiful ocean blue eyes! He take in a small breath and slowly lean forward, my eyes closing as are lips press against and which I gladly returned the kiss to him ! We stood there for a few seconds kissing not wanting to pull away. "You should get inside" He mumble against her lips, feeling my heart race with need. Then Dick finally pull away then I slowly opening my eyes to look at his bright blue eyes I can see sparkled with joy! "Good night Santana"... "Good night Dick,

" She smiled. He walk away I watch him walk away I didn't want the night to end! It was are 20th date today I'm going over to his house he order my favorite pizza olive pizza I was laying on his bed he comes in with the pizza and the cokes "here I'm going to turning on the movie now okay" "I can't wait to see this movie I head It's funny". "Yeah it is I've seen the previews this girl quotes in the movie I'm sorry, but were you dropped on your head as an infant? Or were you just born stupid? Yeah that was so funny"… "Yeah it is she starts to lough". He puts on the movie and goes to the bed to lay next to me! After I eat I lay on his chest watching the movie and listing to his loughs I can't remember a time when I felt happier, more at peace.

We then had is next date Santana opened the door to see Dick standing before her she smiles "Hey you"... "Dozen blue raspberry orchid for my lady". He gave them to me and scintillating kiss her on the side of her lips while inhaling her sweet perfume he then pulls away, "You look amazing" gazed into her mesmerizing eyes. "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself handsome," Santana said as she smiles and looks at the blue raspberry orchid. "How did you know blue raspberry orchid were my favorite?" Santana said with a sweet smile. "Sweetheart, there isn't anything you do that I don't pay attention to". "I saw you looking at them in the store the other day when I went to get you some lady things". "Thanks," I then kiss him on the chick!" She smiles "so can we go out to eat?" "Yeah my car right there before we go I have one more thing for you". He gives Santana a box she opens it wow the most exquisite diamond earring Santana had ever seen Elegant gift for a classy lady! "Wow this is great your too good to me". She kisses him on the cheek… "I'm not" "Yes you are"

Our next date was spent on the beach he had blue bermude shorts she had a green bikini. They both went surfing after their surfing adventure they laid down on the sand and talked about what they would like to do one day. He smiles at her then looks up at the moon it start to get cold he thinks to himself he wrapped her in his arms trying to keep her warm. "Why are you so good to me Dick?" "Because falling for your the best thing that has ever happened to me"!

I hope you Enjoy Making him mine the next chapter will come out soon!


End file.
